In the pre-modern era, recreation culture was established using a method, in which humans socialize with each other, in order to enjoy recreation due to undeveloped scientific technology.
However, due to the rapid development of science and technology, recreation culture has become dependent on game devices to which science and technology have been applied, rather than interpersonal relationships. As a result, humans have become more isolated due to lack of human-human interaction.
Meanwhile, users can view broadcasts, such as sports broadcasts, by means of IPTV, the Internet, mobile technology, or the like regardless of time and location. However, conventional technology simply provides a broadcast by means of the Internet or IPTV so that a user can view the broadcast in a desired time span. Since the user views the broadcast in a limited place by means of only personal sensation and information, sensations, such as the sensation of presence and a joint viewing experience, must be limited.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a means capable of sharing an experience between humans.